


Always and However

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: [leggeri spoiler]Weisz ha fatto qualcosa che gli altri non sembrano disposti da perdonare. Eccetto Laguna, che prende le sue difese.Chi più chi meno erano arrabbiati con Weisz o frustrati per la situazione, ma ora che Laguna gliela esponeva a freddo, iniziavano a rendersi conto quanto fosse meschino quell'atteggiamento. Shiki fu il primo a mostrarsi dispiaciuto per non aver compreso quanto all'altro fosse costato, dopotutto il compagno aveva contribuito in gran parte a recuperare la reliquia, e quando Laguna colpì il nocciolo del problema, si sentì un verme.-Tu devi sempre difendere quelli per cui hai un debole?- attaccò ancora Jinn.-Ora non iniziare con questa lagna. Non dirmi che non avresti fatto lo stesso per Kleene? Cosa avreste scelto fra una reliquia e la vostra famiglia?-
Relationships: Laguna Husert/Weisz Steiner





	Always and However

_**Always and However** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
Era abituato a ricevere critiche e a fregarsene altamente. Aveva fatto molte scelta sbagliate in vita, fin da quando era un moccioso ed era normale trovarsi in situazioni senza via d'uscita nell'ambiente criminale di Norma. Si era semplicemente comportato nel modo che riteneva più appropriato e sapeva che gli altri non avrebbero apprezzato il suo gesto.  
Ma non immaginava l'avrebbero presa così male.  
-Non avevamo speranze.- disse una volta rientrati sull'Edens. Cercò di sostenere lo sguardo di Jinn, ma non ci riuscì. Non vi leggeva solo rabbia, ma anche delusione. Così com'era delusione quella che leggeva negli occhi di tutti gli altri e che sentiva come tante spade trafiggerlo da parte a parte.  
-Kleene ha rischiato la vita per ottenere la reliquia e tu-  
-Fratellone... - la ragazza cercò di intervenire, ma il fratello non l'ascoltò e continuò a strattonare il biondo per il bavero, senza che nessun altro dicesse una parola.  
-TU L'HAI CONSEGNATA AL NEMICO!-  
Weisz tentò di liberarsi, ma la consapevolezza del proprio gesto gl'impediva di contraddire l'accusa. Era vero. Aveva pensato che non avrebbero avuto speranza contro lo squadrone degli uomini di Poseidon Nero e aveva consegnato loro l'ultima reliquia trovata, nonostante Kleene fosse quasi morta per recuperarla. Ma Homura aveva perso una marea di sangue contro il suo nemico e Shiki stava combattendo da ore contro un avversario spaventoso. Se anche avesse vinto, non avrebbe avuto un briciolo di forza in corpo per difendersi dagli uomini dell'Oracion Seis che li avevano circondati. Le condizioni di tutti gli altri e le sue erano oltremodo critiche, sapeva di aver agito per il giusto, ma sapeva anche che, e forse era ciò che gli altri non gli avrebbero perdonato, non aveva avuto fiducia in loro.  
Perciò era giusto che fossero incazzati e che Jinn gli mettesse le mani addosso, ma...  
Strinse i denti.  
-Io... -  
-Adesso basta.- intervenne pacato Laguna, ma con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Non era uscito illeso dallo scontro, aveva rimediato molti lividi sul volto e una brutta ferita alla caviglia. Ma aveva restituito al suo avversario il doppio, con la potenza di un maremoto. Weisz si era appuntato di non farlo MAI, MAI, MAI incazzare sul serio. E aveva temuto la sua reazione più di tutte. Perciò quando gli aveva sentito pronunciare quelle due parole aveva sentito come un pugno. Un grosso peso era rimasto sospeso nel suo stomaco, una lieve speranza di avere un appoggio.  
Anche se sapeva di avere sbagliato e Laguna non era certo uno che te le mandava a dire.  
-Adesso non difenderlo.- lo zittì Jinn, lasciando andare Weisz che si risistemò la felpa, senza il coraggio di guardare nessuno.  
-Vi faccio notare, che se anche avessimo vinto non avremmo avuto speranze di fuggire da quel pianeta. Tre delle Stelle Brillanti erano danneggiate o ferite gravemente, neppure il Cat Leaper avrebbe potuto salvarci, perché vi ricordo che i miracoli non si ripetono a comando. Siate sinceri. Cosa avreste fatto al suo posto?-  
Gli altri si scambiarono occhiate. Chi più chi meno erano arrabbiati con Weisz o frustrati per la situazione, ma ora che Laguna gliela esponeva a freddo, iniziavano a rendersi conto quanto fosse meschino quell'atteggiamento. Shiki fu il primo a mostrarsi dispiaciuto per non aver compreso quanto all'altro fosse costato, dopotutto il compagno aveva contribuito in gran parte a recuperare la reliquia, e quando Laguna colpì il nocciolo del problema, si sentì un verme.  
-Tu devi sempre difendere quelli per cui hai un debole?- attaccò ancora Jinn.  
-Ora non iniziare con questa lagna. Non dirmi che non avresti fatto lo stesso per Kleene? Cosa avreste scelto fra una reliquia e la vostra famiglia?-  
Il ninja tacque.  
Laguna mise un braccio intorno al fianco di Weisz e se lo tirò contro. Weisz era sconvolto.  
Laguna aveva davvero... lui che era sempre così schietto, lui che lo tormentava e lo perculava in tutti i modi possibili ed immaginabili, lo stava difendendo nonostante avesse torto marcio?  
Nessuno fiatò: sapevano cos'avrebbero risposto, non potevano negarlo.  
Famiglia.  
Per Weisz erano qualcosa di così profondo, più profondo dell'amicizia, più profondo di qualsiasi altro legame dell'universo e non erano stati in grado di capirlo. Erano stati accecati dalla reliquia e dalla sconfitta, finendo per perdere di vista ciò che davvero contava.  
-Weisz... io...- iniziò Shiki, sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma il biondo lo fermò con una mano.  
-Non importa. Va bene così.- disse secco, senza guardarlo e lasciò che Laguna lo accompagnasse fuori dalla stanza cingendogli la vita.  
Li lasciò a riflettere su cos'avevano fatto.  
Weisz restò stretto all'altro per tutto il tragitto fino alla sua stanza, sentendosi troppo scombussolato per fare scenate sconvolte. Gli occhi erano imperlati di lacrime che bruciavano più di qualsiasi fiamma, insieme alla consapevolezza del suo gesto. Davanti alla porta, cercò di liberarsi dalla presa di Laguna.  
-Va bene adesso... - disse con voce malferma, ma l'altro non lo ascoltò. Entrò con lui e sgombrò il suo letto da qualsiasi cosa il fidanzato stesse realizzando.  
Bulloni e viti rotolarono a terra tintinnando rumorosamente, ma a nessuno dei due importò. Si sedettero sul materasso, vicini.  
-Perché mi hai difeso?- domandò Weisz  stringendo le dita sulla stoffa dei pantaloni.   
Laguna lo guardò come se fosse rincitrullito.  
-Me lo chiedi pure?-  
-Non dovevi farlo solo perché sei il mio ragazzo... - disse Weisz.  
Laguna gli prese la mano.  
-Invece, sì. Proprio per questo. Salute e malattia, ricchezza e povertà, sempre e comunque, no?-  
-Che fine ha fatto Laguna "rompicazzo" Husert?-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua lo strinse nuovamente a sé.  
-Se avessi totalmente sbagliato, te lo avrei detto, lo sai. Forse avremo potuto vincere. Forse hai sbagliato. Ma anche se lo avessi fatto, lo hai fatto per il motivo migliore dell'universo. Per me hai fatto la scelta giusta.-  
-Ma... io non ... - il cuore ferito di Weisz traboccò -Io avrei potuto fidarmi... avrei... quel tizio ti ha massacrato la faccia... tutto ciò che avete fatto è stato vano! - le lacrime scorrevano copiose lungo le sue guance. Era angosciante vederlo in quello stato, perché Weisz non si mostrava mai debole e fragile. Non esponeva mai il suo cuore a chicchessia.  
Laguna gli cinse il capo con una mano e lo portò ancora più vicino a sé, sulla sua spalla. I singhiozzi si fecero più sonori e sconnessi, le spalle del più giovane tremavano. Si sdraiò con lui sulle lenzuola e lo tenne stretto, finché Weisz non pianse tutte le sue lacrime. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua nel raccolse una col dito.  
-Che belle lacrime... - mormorò.  
Weisz si lasciò andare ad una risata isterica. Cercò poi le labbra dell'altro e Laguna le schiuse, per concedersi un bacio dolce e salato, con le mani del biondo che frugavano sotto i suoi vestiti. Erano ruvide, rovinate dalla battaglia.  
-Facciamolo, Laguna... - lo implorò -Non voglio sentire nient'altro. Voglio solo stare bene.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua lo fermò e lo baciò sulla fronte.  
-Va tutto bene, Weisz.- abbassò la voce -Va tutto bene.- sussurrò scendendo a lambirgli la pelle del collo. Insinuò le mani sotto la felpa lacera dell'altro e gliela tolse delicatamente.  
Weisz presentava numerosi lividi e ferite, una delle quali sembrava molto profonda ed era stata cauterizzata di fretta.  
-Prima devo occuparmi delle tue ferite.- gli disse. Weisz emise un gemito di protesta, ma lasciò che si occupasse di lui. Laguna disinfettò ogni lesione con delicatezza, gli spalmò sulla pelle livida pomate lenitive che sapevano della freschezza balsamica dell'oceano e lo carezzò. Doveva essere ridotto ad un vero straccio per farlo impietosire così.  
-Puoi anche fare qualche battuta stronza... - mormorò, mentre l'altro gli fasciava il braccio con premura.  
-Perché dovrei? Mi sembra un momento piuttosto serio.-  
-Non voglio che provi pena per me.-  
Laguna bloccò la benda e gli lasciò andare il braccio.  
-E' così sbagliato che mi prenda cura del mio fidanzato?-  
-No, ma... - Weisz arrossì e provò a dire qualcosa, ma l'altro gli fece morire le parole in bocca, baciandolo.  
-Lascia che mi prenda cura di te, Arsenal.- gli disse, stendendolo di nuovo sul letto e massaggiandogli il petto. Weisz sentì dapprima un brivido fresco, poi il calore delle mani dell'altro si diffuse sulla sua pelle, insieme a stilettate di piacere nei punti che gli stuzzicava. Laguna scese sotto il suo inguine e gli prese il sesso in bocca facendolo sussultare. Weisz inarcò da subito la schiena e gli afferrò i capelli, gemendo sempre più sonoramente.  
-Accidenti a te... - mormorò mentre Laguna scorreva la bocca sulla sua asta, per tutta la sua lunghezza, muovendosi su e giù a ritmo sempre più rapido. Weisz sentì ogni pensiero venire strappato via dal piacere, più intenso ad ogni affondo nella bocca bollente dell'altro. Laguna lo trascinò all'apice del piacere, strappandogli le ultime lacrime di tristezza, annientando i suoi sensi, anche se solo per un breve istante. Weisz ricadde sul materasso ansimante. Lo Spiritò dell'Acqua si ripulì del suo seme e tornò su di lui, a carezzargli il corpo e baciargli le ferite. Gli afferrò i fianchi e lo portò contro di sé, contro il proprio sesso eretto. Weisz sentì un brivido a quel contatto e fece un respiro, per prepararsi all'affondo. Con un gemito si aggrappò alle sue braccia quando sentì le sue dita entrare e muoversi per prepararlo all'intrusione più importante. Poteva dirgli quel che voleva, ma quando si trattava di sesso era sempre molto cauto e premuroso. Sapeva metterlo a suo agio, per poi farlo impazzire con un solo dito e una faccia da culo pazzesca. Quando entrava in lui, lo portava direttamente a perdere il senno. Anche se preferiva fare l'attivo in genere, non disdegnava che fosse l'altro a condurre e mai come in quel momento desiderò di sentire il suo sesso penetrarlo e strappare via ogni altro pensiero, ancora e ancora, al ritmo delle anche dello Spirito dell'Acqua. Weisz gemette senza preoccuparsi di aver ripreso a piangere, ma di goduria, ed era questo che voleva.  
Laguna ansimava, con gli occhi socchiusi per il piacere, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso del biondo, dai suoi capelli sparsi, dalle sue gote arrossate, dalle sue lacrime. Si chinò per baciargli lo zigomo e raccogliere quelle gocce salate fra le labbra, beandosi dei gemiti che uscivano dalle sue labbra.  
Weisz, che sapeva essere così irritante.  
Weisz, che non si mostrava mai debole.  
Weisz, che all'inizio non si fidava di lui.  
Laguna lo strinse al petto affondando con più impeto strappandogli l'ultimo appagato gemito e liberando il suo seme che zampillò irrorando il ventre di entrambi.  
Weisz ricadde con la testa sulla sua spalla, esausto, ma appagato.  
-Grazie... - sussurrò accarezzandolo.  
Laguna gli baciò la guancia.  
-Ricorda che sarò sempre dalla tua parte, Weisz. Sempre e comunque.- gli mormorò e Weisz, finalmente, tornò a sorridere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
